The Mess in Valentine day
by Shiki12
Summary: Pairing 699618. Hibari dan Mukuro bermaksud memberikan coklat untuk Chrome. berhasilkan mereka? apakah yang terjadi jika mereka membuat coklat itu sendiri? there will english version in the future and sequel for the White day. review please :D


**Fic Indo pertama saya khusus untuk Valentine, kenapa g bahasa inggris? Karena saya baru dapet ide nya tanggal 13 malem nya. :BV**

**There will be the english version in the future. And the sequel for the White day, the day when people that got a coklat from somebody that they like to give them their replay.**

**Fic ini tentang triangle love 699618... kalo ada yang salah tolong d kasi tw. Dan please review ya b(^_^)**

Mukuro lagi sibuk milih-milih coklat d sebuah toko yang menjual coklat. Dia ingin membelikan Chrome coklat untuk hari Valentine besok, tapi dia punya masalah... dia g tw Chrome suka coklat apa, dan dia juga g pernah liat Chrome makan coklat. Mungkin pernah... tw ah... emang Mukuro stalker nya Chrome apa?

Di saat yang sama tapi tempat yang berbeda Hibari lagi liat brosur coklat. Dan masih ada sekitar 10 brosur lain nya d atas meja kerja yang melihat tingkah jlaku boss nya itu bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Kyoya-san... anda mw membeli sebuah coklat? Tidak kah kita punya segudang coklat?" kata Kusakabe, ia teringat segudang coklat yang berisi coklat-coklat mahal dari sekuruh dunia.

"Aku g butuh coklat seperti itu, yang aku butuhkan adalah coklat yang special."

"...?" Kusakabe heran, bingung.

Hibari merasa kesal melihat brosur itu. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan d kota untuk mencari mungkin saja ada coklat yang bagus untuk dia berikan pada Chrome. Ia melempar brosur nya dengan kesal, mengambil jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kusakabe yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa bossnya tiba-tiba ingin membelikan seseorang coklat untuk hari Valintine?

Kusakabe mengambil dan melihat brosur yang tadi di banting Hibari ke meja.

_Valintine day is coming!_

_Buy a special coklat for your special person here! _

_For the first 20 person will got 20% diskon, etc_

Kusakabe bengong melihat brosur itu dan ada banyak pertanyaan d kepalanya yang berambut panjang itu, salah satunya adalah _sejak kapan boss nya yang karnivore itu bisa jatuh cinta?_

0o0o0o0

Mukuro capek jalan-jalan keliling kota untuk nyari coklat yang pantes buat Chrome. Tiba-tiba terlintas d kepala nya untuk membuat coklat bikinannya sendiri untuk dia buat Chrome. Tapi... dia kan g bisa masak, bikin telor aja gosong, apalagi coklat. Ia ingat pada M.M, Mukuro langsung melesat pergi ke tempat M.M

0o0o0o0

Hibari pulang dari jalan-jalannya, ia pulang dengan tamapang kesal dan jengkel. Kusakabe yang melihat raut muka boss nya langsung mengambil cangkir teh dan membuatkan teh untuk membuat boss nya itu rilex. Tapi aneh nya bossnya itw bukannya membaca koran, tetapi malah baca brosur coklat. 5 menit kemudian brosur itw melayang ke tempat sampah. Bossnya itu bukannya jadi rilex dia malah jadi makin kesel. Hibari menyalakan TV untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal nya, tapi karna acara TV itu tentang coklat lagi, ia ingin meledakan TV itw sekarang juga. Tapi tiba-tiba acaranya berubah menjadi cara membuat coklat untuk hari Valentine. Hibari tidak jadi meledakan TV itu.

_Hari Valentine hanya ada 1 tahun sekali. Mengapa tidak membuat coklat dari pada membelinya mahal-mahal? Saya akan menunjukan cara membuat coklat yang sangat enak untuk orang yang special buat anda itu. _

Hibari meletakan kembali remote TV nya ke meja. Kusakabe heran melihat boss nya tumben seneng nonton acara masak-masakan, dan itu coklat pula.

"Kusakabe! Catat cara pembuatannya!" Kusakabe lebih heran lagi. Mw apa boss nya ini sih? Mw belajar cara nya jadi herbivore? Tapi tentu saja Kusakabe tidak bisa menolak perintah sang boss, atau kalo tidak dy akan d babat habis oleh boss nya itu.

Sementara Kusakabe mencatat, Hibari menonton nya dengan serius dalam waktu 30 menit penuh.

0o0o0o0

"HAH! Yang benar saja?" kata M.M tidak percaya.

"Serius! Ajarin gw bikin coklat bentuk hati!" kata Mukuro, berusaha meyakinkan M.m kalo dia nggak mimpi.

"Tolong tampar kalo emang bukan mimpi"

PLAK

M.M terkejut tiba-tba dia d tampar ama Mukuro beneran. "Nah! Lw nggak mimpi kan? Sekarang ajarin gw!" paksa Mukuro. M.M masih nggak percaya boss nya itu minta d ajarin coklat, maksudnya... kenapa g beli aja si? Kan banyak tuh yang jualan. Tapi kalo boss nya uda minta masa d tolak? Bisa-bisa di bunuh.

"Baiklah... nih pake celemek dulu." M.M ngasi celelmek coklat dengan hati-hati putih, celemek yang cewe banget.

"Yang bener aja lw nyuruh gw pake celemek cewe." Protes Mukuro.

"Jangan salahin saya donk, tuh salahin author nya" -_- ***author d bunuh dulu ama Mukur* okeh balik ke cerita...**

"Ya kalo g mw pake jangan minta nangis kalo bajunya bolong atau kotor." Kata M.M setelah dia inget baju yang di pake ama Mukuro kan baju hadiah ulang tahun yang di kasi Chrome. Mau nggak mau Mukuro terpaksa pake celemek cewe itu juga, sebenernya M.M uda mau ngakak ngeliat Mukuro pake celemek cewe, tapi dari pada d hajar ama boss nya, mending ngakak dalam hati aja deh.

0o0o0o0

**BOOOM!**

Ledakan terdengar dari dapur tempat Hibari sedang membuat coklat valentine nya.

"Hibari-san!" seru Kusakabe saat masuk ke dalam dapur yang hangus terbakar itu, Para pria berambut panjang lainnya masuk sambil membawa alat pemadam api. Ia melihat bossnya itu tidak apa-apa, tetapi mengapa boss nya itu membuat coklat sambil memakai tonfa? Emang bikin coklat pake tonfa ya? Atau jangan-jangan ledakan tadi terjadi karena bossnya ini g sabaran dalam bikin coklat?

"Siapkan dapur lain." Kata Hibari sambil berlalu. Ternyata Hibari pantang menyerah dalam pertempuran dan dalam... memasak juga

0o0o0o0

"Nah! Sekarang sudah siap... tinggal tunggu coklat meleleh." Mukuro menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju ke meja lain untuk menyiapkan cetakan cokalt berbentuk hati. Tiba-tiba...

**BOOOM! **

Ledakan lain terdengar, kali ini dari dapur M.M. Mukuro kaget melihat dapur itu sekarang menjadi gosong atau tepatnya dapur M.M menjadi gosong.

DRAP DRAP DRAP...

Terdengar langkah kaki M.M d koridor, dan saat ia masuk, seandainya rahang mulut manusia bisa jatuh, maka saat itu juga mulutnya sudah sampai di lantai karena melihat dapurnya yang kayak kena bom.

"Mukuro-sama! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapur ku?" tanya M.M panik, sambil berusaha memdamkan api nya itu.

"Hanya mencoba untuk melelehkan coklat itu sesuai dengna petunjuk buku." Kata Mukuro sambil mel;empar tamapng meminta maaf, walalupun sebenernya M.M ingin mencabik-cabik bossnya itu sekarang juga karna telah menghancurkan dapur nya itu. M.M melihat apa yang salah dengan cara memanaskan coklat itu.

"Seharusnya coklat ini d panaskan di dalam panci berisi air, bukan langsung d panaskan begitu saja!"

Setelah dapur M.M selesai d bersihkan mereka pindah ke dapur di base nya Mukuro. Dan acara pembuatan coklat valentine pun berlanjut.

0o0o0o0

Di saat dua karnivore ini saling meledakan dapur untuk membuat sepotong coklat untuk Chrome, Chrome malah sedang d sibukkan dengna pekerjaan yang seharusnya d selesai kan oleh 2 laki-laki itu.

"Chrome-chan... maaf merepotkanmu seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja Mukuro dan Hibari tidak datang dan tidak ingin memberikan alasan mengapa mereka tidak datang hari ini." Kata Tsuna dengna nada penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa boss... I-Pin membantuku menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini."

"Tch! Apa yang d lakukan oleh para pemalas di saat seperti ini?" kata Gokudera kesal.

"Ma... ma... Gokudera... tidak tahu kah kau besok hari valentine?"

"Lalu maksud lw saat ini mereka sedang membuat coklat untuk seseorang yang mereka sukai sambil meledakan dapur?"

ACHOOO! Hibari dan Mukuro bersin.

"Kyoya-san... apakah anda terkena flu?" tanya Kusakabe, walalupun dia sedikit bingung mungkinkah seseorang dapat terkena flu hanya karena membuat coklat valentine?

"Mungkin saja kan?" melempar senyum 1000watt nya

0o0o0o0

Chrome Mulai memikirkan kata Yamamoto tadi...

Apakah benar Hibari dan Mukuro tidak datang karena mereka sibuk membuat coklat untuk hari Valentine besok? Untuk siapakan kira-kira? Dan tidakkah ini sedikit aneh untuk Hibari untuk membuat sesuatu? Atau tepatnya untuk menyukai seseorang secar diam-diam?

Chrome memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugas yang d berikan oleh Tsuna dari pada memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

0o0o0o0

Jam menunjukan jam 11 malam. Setelah seharian membuat coklat, dan setelah meledakkan 4 dapur, berkali-kali tersayat pisau, dan 10 mengganti baju yang ternoda. Dengan keadaan dapur yang habis terkena bom perang dunia ke 3 Hibari dan Mukuro selesai membuat coklat untuk Chrome. M.M dan Kusakabe sama-sama pasrah melihat tagihan renovasi 4 dapur yang telah di rusak oleh boss mereka.

Mukuro langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuh nya dari coklat, memasang AC nya dan langsung melempar diri nya ke atas tempat tidur. Dalam waktu 10 detik dia sudah terlelap, ia bahkan tidak tahu saat M.M pulang.

Begitu pula dengan Hibari, ia langsung mebersihkan tubuhnya dari belepotan coklat dan tidur. Mukuro dan Hibari merasakan capek yang belom pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa capek yang melebihi rasa capek setelah pertempuran dengan 500 orang.

Coklat yang mereka buat sudah jadi, hanya tinggal menunggu menjadi keras, membungkusnya dan menyerahkan coklat itu pada Chrome besok.

0o0o0o0

Esok harinya Chrome masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan menemukan 2 buah coklat berbentuk hati, satu d bungkus dengan kertas berwarna ungu sedang yang satunya dengan kertas berwarna indigo dan kedua coklat itu d berikan pita cantik berwarna pink.

Chrome langsung menyadari bahwa kedua coklat itu berasal dari Mukuro dan Hibari. Mukanya menjadi merah mengetahui maksud mereka berdua walaupun ia tidak yakin apakah tebakannya itu benar atau tidak. Chrome mengambil kedua coklat itu dan mencicipinya. Ternyata rasa nya tidak jauh berbeda keduanya, hanya punya Hibari terasa lebih manis karena terlalu banyak susu dan punya Mukuro terlalu manis karena gula.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Chrome yang berada d kanan dan kiri di banting secara bersama-sama.

0o0o0o0

Mukuro bangun, ia merasa sangat lelah. Ketika ia melihat matahari yang sudah tinggi dan terlihat jam 11 siang, ia langsung loncat dari temapt tidur nya. Ganti baju dan langsung menuju ke lemari es nya. Ia begitu kaget karena mendapati coklat yang ia buat dengan kerja keras nya seharian kemarin, menghilang. Tidak ada waktu untuk membuat lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaan nya secara langusung pada Chrome. Ia mengambil kunci mobil nya dan langsung menuju ke Vongola base.

0o0o0o0

Hibari terbangun karena Hibird menyanyi terlalu keras. Dia cepat-cepat melihat jam tangannya, jam 11 siang! Ia langsung loncat dari temapt tidurnya berpakaian rapi dan membuka lemari es tempat ia menyimpan coklat yang hendak ia berikan pada Chrome. Hibari sangat jengkel dan ia memukul san lemari es yang tidak bersalah itu saat melihat bahwa coklatnya telah menghilang dari dalam lemari es itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain... Hibari memutuskan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya secara langsung terhadap Chrome.

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil kunci motornya, helm dan jaketnya.

0o0o0o0

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Chrome yang berada d kanan dan kiri di banting secara bersama-sama.

Chrome kaget karena Mukuro dan Hibari masuk secara bersamaan dengan membanting pintu kerjanya. Mereka berdua telihat sangat berantakan, dengan rambut dan baju yang berantakan, seperti mereka sedang melakukan sebuah kejuaraan lari.

Saat Mukuro dan Hibari melihat siapa yang ada di ruangan itu, mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"A... ada apa?" tanya Chrome. Kedua pasang mata itu tertuju pada Chrome, entah mengapa Chrome merasa malu. Dan setelah sadar bahwa yang di lihat oleh mereka berdua tidak hanya diri nya tetapi juga coklat yang berada d hadapannya ia semakin merasa aneh menjadi tatapan Mukuro dan Hibari.

"Bagaimana coklatku..." mereka tidak melanjutkan kata-kata mereka, karena mereka mengatakan d saat bersamaan. Dan sekali lagi mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Mmm... thanks buat coklat nya Hibari-san... Mukuro-sama." Kata Chrome malu-malu.

"Kufufu... sama-sama Chrome. Oh ya aku denger kamu nyelesein pekerjaan ku kemarin ya? Hari ini kamu libur aja, biar aku yang gantiin." Kata Mukuro, sebelum menghilang.

"Hmp... kau juga menyelesaikan tugasku kemarin. Biarkanku selesaikan tugas mu hari ini." Kata Hibari sebelum menghilang menuju ke ruangan Tsuna.

Chrome yang ingin mencegah supaya kedua orang itu tidak mengerjakan tugas nya, tetapi terlambat, kedua nya sudah pergi menuju ke ruangan Tsuna. Well, Chrome tidak peduli lagi, ia senang karena hari itu ia mendapatkan coklat dari dua orang yang tidak ia sangka akan memberika coklat pada nya.

0o0o0o0

**Akhirnya ni fic selese juga... (^0^)**

**Enjoy the reading! Hope you like it!**

**There will be the english version in the future. And the sequel for the White day, the day when people that got a coklat from somebody that they likev to give them their replay. See ya guys next time! **


End file.
